Letter for an Imaginary Boy
by BrOkEnMeRoDy
Summary: With nothing really exciting happening in his life he looks to pass the time by playing video games, reading, and the like. But that's what made him love this fictional boy. [Based off "Love Letter for an Imaginary Girl" by Hatsune Miku.] (This is a one-shot...may add more chapters in some future... I'm not sure yet.)


**I'm supposed to be writing another story… I'll probably get to that soon. I looked back at that other story and I'm like "Nope… nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. It's horrible." So I'm gonna rewrite the chapters already posted, write chapters 3, 4 and 5, and post them all on the same day.**

**Anyway, this was inspired by a song called "Love Letter for an Imaginary Girl" by Hatsune Miku.**

**By the way, this is in Killua's POV  
**

* * *

_**Letter to an Imaginary Boy**_

The only thing I can do to, somewhat, ease the boredom in my life is to play video games, maybe go out from time to time. There's really nothing exciting going on. Well, except for transfer students or things like that but that doesn't change anything for me. I don't talk to anyone in my school, the moment I did I regretted it. Most people that attend my school are imbeciles, so when I actually tried to talk to them? Ugh, worst minute of my life.

I really wish that something interesting would happen, to go on some grand adventure or something. But don't get me wrong, I've tried to do something fun with my life, it's just that my family apparently set my future and I had absolutely no way of escaping this life right now. At least not until I'm eighteen or something, but I'm twelve, that's a bit far away from now. The only thing I can do to have fun is close myself up in some other world. So that means: books, games, series, etc. But I'm not some fat useless blob (like one of my brothers), I have fun outside too. It's mostly making the family dog do stupid tricks and stuff, but still.

Being warped into another world by playing games and reading is what's caused me to have this dilemma. Have you heard of someone falling in love with a fictional character? I have, but I never really thought I'd actually experience it. It's not finding one attractive, I find tons attractive, but actually smiling and being like _stupid-girly-crush mode on_ *BOOP*? I know it's ridiculous, but it's the kind of stupid thing I'm going through.

I have a crush on a fictional character. I might as well marry an imaginary person or something 'cause it's the same shit. It happened once I started playing this game called _Hunter X Hunter_ (the game's awesome by the way) and he just had to be there. It actually didn't happen at first, this stupid crush happened gradually and "normally". Well, as normally as it can anyway.

Now, I find myself playing every day. Every. Fucking. Day. And only find it the tinniest amount of weird, and that worries me. Oh, and what do I like about him? Well, he's the complete opposite of me (one more thing that makes me question why I like him, and it's not only physically that we're complete opposites) I have extremely pale skin, fluffy-ish white hair, and blue eyes. While he has tan skin, black gravity-defying spikes for hair (It really is hair, don't worry, I'm not that insane), and honey colored eyes. Those eyes are what drew me in, now that I think about it. They hold so many emotions each time you look at them. You could almost believe he's actually real. But that can't be, at least not in my world.

Since I can't really communicate with him, I've found myself writing letters that will never be sent. They're letters for him, so how could they even arrive to where he is? They can't, so I just fold them and keep them inside a jar. The jar is pretty big so it will probably last some time, even if I write every day, sometimes even multiple times a day. But I'm not going to worry about that, I just put them in there so I won't lose them.

Another thing about him that I love is that he's always sporting that beautiful smile. Everything he does just makes me happy. And we're so close but so far away at the same time. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to meet him in real life. Would he be just as bright and cheerful? Or would he be more toned down and less energetic? In the end I won't be able to reach him so I guess it doesn't matter… And even_ if_ I could reach him what's to say he'd like to be more than just friends with me? Though I'd be just as happy if I could be friends with him, heck even if I could just meet him face to face… without that blasted screen in between us I'd be ecstatic.

If a miracle occurred, and I would somehow be transported into the world inside the screen so we could meet… I've seen that kind of thing happen, but only in games or mangas, I don't think that would be possible in real life. Oh how I hate real life. It would be so much more amazing to live in the world where he lives. It's filled with action and adventure in every corner! Why hasn't someone invented a game where you can just hop right in and live there? Really, people _need_ to be working on this.

But that kind of game isn't out, so I try to force these feelings away, I try to come to terms that I won't be able to meet him… but even though I want to just forget I can't. I still want to meet him, and I still hope to do so. Just to see him smile and speak, just for us meet. If I could just have one wish in my life it would be that. To just smile with him, that's all I want.

I play the game again and again. Nothing ever changes. He's still there with his honest eyes and his cheerful smile… it truly is a sight to see. The jar is filled with letters now, letters that I've never sent, and I never will. But at least that I've come across him makes me happy. Even though I won't be able to really speak with him.

In a brief second the jar that holds countless letters of questions to him, and admirations from me telling him how amazing (words I used were awesome, that's more casual… hey, I won't be writing on how much I like him) he is falls and chatters. One of them falls through the screen and he stops briefing me about the assignment "I'm" going to take. He picks it up with a confused expression, opens it and reads it.

It fell towards him and he seems so glad. He suddenly beams and speaks, facing towards me "Thank you, Killua."

If I could have a wish come true right now, it would be that I can reach out to him_. _I'm so glad that I met him…

I shake my head and say, "Thank you, Gon," even though he probably can't hear me.

* * *

**There it is! And I may/may not continue this… it depends if I actually think I can make it longer or not. The possibilities are hazy right now.**

**You don't know how many "you" I had to chance to "him" 0.0 I was writing it while listening to the song so that apparently confused me...**

**But anyway, please tell me what you think! XD I think I'm always gonna be saying that.**


End file.
